Jeux de Vengeances
by Anemone Onze
Summary: 10 ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Loin de l'Angleterre Pansy Parkinson mène une vie d'errance, poursuivie par des justiciers autoproclamés qui veulent retrouver par son biais les derniers mangemorts. En France, dans la rue, un homme l'interpelle.
1. Chapitre I : Café Tiède

**Résumé** : 10 ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Loin de l'Angleterre Pansy Parkinson mène une vie d'errance, poursuivie par des justiciers autoproclamés qui veulent retrouver par son biais les derniers mangemorts. En France, dans la rue, un homme l'interpelle. Elle le rabroue. Son visage lui est familier, elle pense qu'il fait parti de ceux qui la persécutent. Mais Olivier Dubois n'est ici que par hasard. Sa maison de famille est juste en face, elle va être détruite dans quatre jours. Sans réfléchir il invite à entrer celle qui a combattu parmi ses ennemis pendant la guerre.

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R

**Rating **T

* * *

– Je vous assure que je ne suis pas intéressée, continua la femme, vindicative. C'est d'ailleurs un triste temps pour séduire une inconnue, ajouta–t–elle en désignant le ciel orageux d'un signe de la main. »

Son visage était plat, presque sans front, mais son menton fin et pointu lui donnait un petit air aristocratique. L'ensemble grâce à des yeux de félin en amandes et des sourcils arqués à l'extrême était miraculeusement joli. Très joli même, malgré l'expression peu accorte qui le déformait. Ses lèvres déjà fines se pinçaient dans une moue hostile face à l'homme, et son expression devint franchement hargneuse, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose lorsqu'elle reprit :

– Sachez que je ne suis pas dupe. Non. Vraiment pas. Je sais bien qu'ils vous ont engagés pour me surveiller. Vous faites un bien médiocre acteur. Je suis déçue, on m'avait habituée à mieux. Votre rôle de dragueur est tout à fait pathétique, sachez–le. Et vous avez un accent écossais terrible.

Sa voix se perdait dans les murmures du vent impossible de Toulouse qui secouait la poussière, les obligeant à plisser les yeux et dans la pluie qui leur fouettait à tous les deux le visage.

– Je disais juste qu'il me semblait vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, avança prudemment l'homme.

A présent, il regrettait presque d'avoir abordée cette femme au profil bien trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien. Ses vêtements semblaient démodés et rongés d'usure mais ils avaient coûté assez cher et elle les portait avec noblesse. Son foulard avait été noué avec un soin si extrême que même le vent dévastateur ne parvenait pas à le déranger. Mais il avait été saisi d'un étrange courage, alors qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison, cette maison qu'on allait détruire dans quatre jours et qui était dans la famille depuis des générations.

Il ouvrait le portail rouillé avec difficulté lorsqu'il avait vu passer cette ombre mince, perchée sur des talons aiguilles qui martelaient le goudron d'un bruit sec. A cette heure-là il n'y avait personne dans la petite rue. La bouche de métro,un peu plus loin, n'avait pas encore rejetés travailleurs et étudiants.

– Vous êtes un sorcier. Affirma la femme d'un ton cinglant et en désignant la baguette qui dépassait d'une des poches de jeans de l'homme.

– Et bien, ça expliquerait pourquoi nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je suppose que vous pratiquez également la magie. Si vous avez fait vos études à Beauxbâtons je vous est peut–être déjà …

– Je ne suis jamais allée dans cette école de plouc. Cingla la femme en le coupant.

Dans sa bouche le mot « plouc » sonnait bizarre, décalé et elle le regardait avec un tel mépris que cela le poussa à se justifier même s'il n'accordait aucune importance au prestige des écoles de sorciers.

– Oh ! Mais je n'ai jamais fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, j'ai juste été entraineur de quidditch là–bas, après mes aspics. J'étais à Poudlard, moi, à Gryffondor.

Il se redressa imperceptiblement de fierté, bombant le torse. Mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce comportement il se trouva aussi ridicule qu'un paon en train de faire la roue et s'affaissa de nouveau légèrement.

– Et comment se fait–il que vous soyez si loin de votre pays natal, en travers de ma route. Si ce n'est pas, précisément pour me surveiller ? Ne pouviez–vous vraiment pas vous faire plus discret et me laisser au moins une illusion de liberté ?

– Je vous assure, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, se justifia–t–il maladroitement.

Il désigna l'imposante bâtisse de brique, derrière lui.

– C'est ma maison, vous voyez ? Elle va être détruite dans quatre jours. Vous voulez–voir à quoi elle ressemble à l'intérieur ? Elle va être détruite. On construit des appartement à la places.

Il se tût brusquement. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon dragueur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut besoin de séduire. Il était beau et assez célèbre. Cela suffisait. Avant ce jour il n'avait jamais abordé une femme avec ce genre d'arrière pensée. Il sentait confusément que c'était mal. Elle, continuait à le radiographier du regard. Les yeux plissés elle tentait de déchiffrer les traits étrangement familier. Le silence dura un peu trop longtemps.

– Olivier Dubois, cracha–t–elle au bout d'un moment, un peu essoufflée, comme si le souvenir lui avait demandé un long effort d'accouchement. Vous étiez le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, avant Potter. Toutes mes excuses je me suis trompée. Ils n'auraient jamais envoyé un con pareil à mes trousses.

– Pour vous excuser et m'insulter dans la même phrase vous deviez être à Serpentard, réfléchit–t-il

Elle croisa les bras, impatientée.

– J'admire votre fabuleux esprit de déduction.

– Vous étiez dans la même année qu'Harry non ? C'était vous l'amie du mioche Malefoy, Pansy Parker ou quelque chose du même goût, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Pansy Par-kin–son. Articula–t–elle un peu vexée tout de même. Ma famille est plutôt connue pourtant ! Seigneur que les sportifs sont lents d'esprit !

Il la regarda bouche–bée et elle s'en voulu de s'être emportée pour une telle broutille. Cela la faisait toujours passé pour plus superficielle qu'elle n'était vraiment. Elle se retint de balancer la tête et les épaules pour ne pas trop paraître dans l'expectative. Malgré le temps est une éducation soigneuse elle avait toujours du mal à réfréner certaines attitudes « gamines » qui revenaient sans cesse lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et exaspéraient Drago au plus haut point. La vérité est qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Elle avait changé de train, juste comme ça.

– Qui vous poursuit ? Les aurors ? Demanda–t–il calmement.

Elle pouffa d'un rire amer, à la fois rocailleux et grinçant. Un rire laid qui sans doute exaspérait la plupart des hommes.

– Ils m'auraient arrêtée après la guerre, avec mes parents, s'ils m'avaient jugée responsable de quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'avais rien fait. J'étais à Poudlard. Je n'étais coupable que d'un peu de complaisance envers les Carrow.

L'homme se retint de grimacer. Lui–même avait combattu avec l'ordre du Phénix lors de la bataille finale et Amycus lui avait emporté à cette occasion une partie de sa main gauche.

– Et alors ? Demanda–t–il.

– Vous n'êtes pas de leurs membres je ne vous dirais rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse de toute manière.

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre eux alors que la pluie redoublait.

– Voulez–vous entrer ? Prendre au moins un café le temps que l'averse s'apaise ?

Pansy Parkinson haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne la concernait pas vraiment. Mais elle le suivit tout de même lorsqu'il désencastra enfin la grille de la terre molle. La maison, massive et déglinguée serait pour elle une protection symbolique. Au moins pour un instant.

– Vous savez que je ne coucherais pas avec vous ? Dit–elle alors qu'il s'acharnait désormais sur la porte, plus par provocation que par réelle volonté de mettre les choses au clair.

– Je suis marié, annonça–t–il avec tranquillité.

Il avait à peine écouté, à présent trop occupé à s'acharner sur la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

– Et vous me ferez croire qu'un joueur de quidditch comme vous ne fait pas de petits écarts de temps en temps ?

– Vous êtes seule juge de vos croyances.

– Et vous vous avez plus d'esprit que je ne le pensais. Était-ce dont le fait embarrassant de m'aborder qui vous a mis dans tous vos états ?

– C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, admis–t–il avec indifférence.

De guerre lasse il fit sauter la serrure d'un alohomora et jeta la clef dans le caniveau. Ils n'en auraient bientôt plus besoin, de toute façon. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et Olivier invita son hôte à entrer avant lui d'un geste de la main.

– La vie en France vous aura au moins appris la galanterie, maugréa–t–elle en guise de remerciement.

Elle se figea alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, dévorant le hall du regard. La demeure avait conservé malgré son délabrement un luxe désuet.

– C'est dommage qu'elle soit détruite, admis Pansy après avoir jaugé la qualité du marbre sous ses pieds.

Olivier haussa les épaules.

– Ça m'est assez égal. Elle appartenait à ma mère mais je n'y ai jamais vécu. Tout au plus j'y séjournais enfant pendant les congés. J'y suis venu parfois avec Alicia mais je crois qu'elle ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle n'a jamais apprécié les maisons de riche.

– Alicia Spinnet ? C'est votre femme je suppose, je me souviens d'elle. C'était une … Une née–moldue il me semble, une blonde, elle faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de quidditch.

– C'est mon épouse, oui. Mais n'en déduisez pas qu'elle aime mener une vie misérable du fait de sa naissance. Sa famille était plutôt riche. C'est juste que ce genre de manoir de sangs–purs lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Olivier avait répondu plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait mais la jeune femme n'en parut pas affectée. Ils passèrent dans un salon et Pansy s'abima dans la contemplation du lustre en cristal et dit tout bas, comme pour elle–même.

– J'ai grandi dans ce genre de maison en pierre. Il y fait toujours froid.

Il ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête et l'entraina à sa suite vers une porte dérobée qui menait aux cuisines. Ils descendirent un escalier sombre et étroit, fait pour un elfe de maison bien plus que pour un être humain. L'endroit plus métallique que minéral avait moins bien supporté les ravages du temps. Des ustensiles de cuisine étaient entassés en désordre sur toutes les surfaces planes. Ils avaient noirci sur les étagères, exposés à la faible lumière d'une lucarne qui donnait au ras du trottoir. Olivier retrouva un vieux paquet de café soluble et alluma la bouilloire qui commença à siffler de douleur.

Quelques instants plus tard il tendit une tasse du liquide brûlant à son hôte. Elle en but une gorgée et plissa le nez.

– Je vais vous paraître infâme …

– Quoi donc ? Il est mauvais ? C'est du café soluble et français après tout. Il ne faut pas en attendre beaucoup. Vous ne me vexerez pas en disant que vous ne le trouvez pas bon.

– Non c'est bien pire que cela. Je peux boire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il y a de la caféine à l'intérieur. Cependant je vais attendre un peu. Je bois toujours mon café tiède. C'est d'une incorrection n'est–ce pas ?

Un sourire mince étira les lèvres d'Olivier Dubois.

– C'est monstrueux, en effet. Mais je suis près à fermer les yeux si vous vous asseyez un instant sur cette chaise. Pendant ce temps je vais allumer le poêle à bois. Parce qu'il fait un peu froid et que si vous restez à diner je vais éviter de vous servir un plat surgelé. Un bon repas vous rendra peut–être un peu plus sympathique.

– Vous êtes d'un optimisme naïf quant à une possible amélioration de mon caractère. Il est atroce et s'il change un jour ce sera seulement pour empirer. Et non, je ne resterai pas pour diner.

L'homme arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

– Vous ne vouliez déjà pas entrer, or vous avez changez d'avis. Vous me paraissez donc bien mal placée pour être aussi catégorique.

– Je ne resterai pas vous dis–je ? Sans doute êtes vous un bien médiocre cuisinier. Je préfère encore manger un sandwich froid dans une de ces laides aires d'autoroute.

– Ma foi, nous verrons bien.

L'ancien Gryffondor se détourna pour laver des assiettes couvertes de poussière, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Un avis sur ce premier chapitre ?


	2. Chapitre II : Qui dîne dort

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Merci pour Eliie Evans pour sa review ( Intriguant ? Vraiment ? Yeeaah ! auteure heureuse :–D)

Tout est à J.K.R

* * *

Dehors, le ciel s'était obscurci et les lampadaires jetaient des ombres statiques sur les trottoirs et sur les murs. La maison tout entière semblait figée dans l'immobilisme et ses occupants somnolaient, lorsque le rayon d'un phare filtra par une fenêtre du petit salon dont le rideau n'était qu'à moitié tiré. Le temps qu'Olivier, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil d'un velours carmin et poussiéreux cligna des paupières, Pansy s'était jetée contre un mur, dans un angle mort. Il sursauta, puis secoua la tête, ébloui et atterré .

– On peut dire que vous avez de sacrés réflexes, vous. Mais votre comportement semble un peu paranoïaque, vous savez ?

Elle plissa les yeux comme si elle se trouvait devant un être particulièrement obtus, lui lança un regard peu convaincu et il tenta de s'expliquer.

– Je veux dire … Ce n'est qu'une voiture qui passe dans la rue pendant la nuit. Il y en a des dizaines chaque soir qui roulent ainsi au pas à la recherche d'une direction et ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Et d'autre part si vous êtes effectivement traquée, poursuivit–il est peu probable que l'on utilise un moyen moldu aussi peu pratique qu'une voiture.

– Vous ne les connaissez pas, grinça Pansy. Ils veulent prouver qu'ils valent mieux que les autres. Qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de magie pour nous traquer. Et ils n'ont pas tord d'ailleurs. Ils viennent de me retrouver en moins d'une journée. On se défend moins bien de ce que l'on connaît mal. Pour les sorciers comme moi, les moldus ont des coutumes aussi étranges que les Aborigènes d'Australie.

– Je les connaitrais peut–être un peu mieux si vous acceptiez de me dire qui ils sont.

– Que vous importe ? Vous menez une contre enquête peut–être ?

– La police magique pourrait vous protéger de ce genre de harcèlement.

Pansy ricana.

– Elle pourrait, mais elle ne le fera pas. Qui irait protéger la pauvre petite fille de mangemort ? Je vous le demande. Non, vous pouvez me croire, ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix. Ceux qui me poursuivent ne font, certes, pas partis de la police officielle pour autant c'est le ministère de la Magie qui les subventionnent.

Olivier secoua la tête. Pour lui ce type d'allégation relevait de la théorie du complot. Toutes ces électubrations étaient digne du Chicaneur. Il se releva agitant par la même un nuage de poussière.

– Venez plutôt manger vos spaghettis, ils sont prêts.

– Cela me rendra peut–être plus optimiste , je sais. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne reste pas pour dîner.

– Vous n'allez pas sortir maintenant, si vous pensez qu'ils vous surveillent.

– J'en suis sûre même.

– Alors revenez–vous asseoir, ne laissez pas refroidir la nourriture.

– J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Pansy baissa les yeux, signe ultime de réflexion Olivier ne répondit rien, pour ne pas la contrarier et passa dans la salle à manger à la suite du jeune homme. La table avait déjà été mise, deux couverts étaient disposés. La jeune femme fit crisser ses couverts sur l'assiette en se demandant à quel moment il avait bien pu avoir le temps de s'éclipser pour mettre en place cela. Après un temps de réflexion, elle affirma :

– Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment désagréable pour vous dissuader de me sauter.

– Je vous le répète, je ne tiens pas spécialement à coucher avec vous.

– Tout est dans le spécialement, j'imagine. En tant que sportif qui sait manier les adverbes vous devait être un prédateur remarquable pour les demoiselles en détresse.

– On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez une damoiselle en détresse, madame Parkinson. Et sachez que j'ai mis fin à ma carrière de joueur de quidditch il y a de cela plusieurs années.

– Je me disais aussi …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop occupée à tourner sans conviction ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

– Oui ?

– Je vous aurais reconnu plus vite si vous étiez devenu un joueur célèbre. Il y aurait eu votre tête dans les journaux et sur ces stupides poster que les adolescents accrochent dans leurs chambres . Même Drago en avait au manoir.

Olivier ne répondit rien, jetant malgré lui un regard attristé à sa main mutilée et un silence pesant s'installa. Désireuse de détourner la conversation, elle demanda avec une sollicitude feinte.

– Comment va votre femme ? Elle n'est pas venue ici avec vous ? Elle sait que vous y êtes au moins ? Parce que le rôle du mari fugueur vous sied assez mal.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place il ferma les yeux, un petit moment. Comme si ses paupières étaient soudain devenues trop lourdes pour son regard. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit son expression était indéchiffrable et son ton neutre bien qu'empreint d'un peu de lassitude.

– Elle ne peut rien savoir à ce propos. Elle est morte le mois dernier. Et je n'avais pas encore projeté de faire démolir la maison.

– Oh !

Pansy aurait pu balbutier quelque chose, une excuse. Mais elle était une Parkinson, et une Parkinson ne s'excusait pas : surtout à l'annonce de la mort d'une sang de bourbe.

– Et vous ? reprit Olivier, désireux de ne pas retomber dans un silence gênant. Ne deviez vous pas épouser Drago Malefoy ? Que s'est–il passé pour que je ne vois pas d'alliance à votre doigt.

– C'est beaucoup moins tragique que pour vous. En fait, je ne l'ai pas épousé. Nous étions, par nos parents destinés à nous marier un jour. Seulement, Drago n'a jamais montré un grand enthousiasme à cette idée. Et cela c'est aggravé au fil des ans.

– Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Vous vous êtes arrangée au fil des ans. En première année vous ressembliez à un bouledogue.

Pansy ricana :

– Merci pour votre objectivité. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment mon apparence le problème. C'est plutôt que nous avons grandis ensemble et je crois que Drago a fini par trouver l'idée d'un mariage entre nous un peu incestueuse. Nous avons passé trop de temps ensemble : le divorce avant le mariage en somme.

Olivier Dubois hocha la tête.

– Je comprends. Dans beaucoup de familles de sang–purs c'est la famille du mari qui élève la future épouse lorsque les fiançailles sont décidées au berceau. Mais je croyais que ça ne se faisait plus du tout.

Pansy confirma :

– Ça ne se faisait plus. On s'est bien moqué de nous lorsque nous avons débarqué dans la salle commune en nous disputant comme un vieux couple aigri, à onze ans à peine, nous tenant par le bras avec un air affecté. Mais la famille Malefoy a restauré la tradition pour moi. Mon père était à Azkaban et ma mère, bien que sang–pure était d'un rang bien inférieur au sien. Etrangère qui plus est, elle n'était pas à même d'assurer l'éducation qu'il fallait à une future madame Malefoy. J'ai grandi chez Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, ce sont mes vrais parents dans une certaine mesure. Et Drago serait mon frère si ce malentendu ne nous avait pas peu à peu pas séparé.

– Mais comment a–t–il réussi à empêcher le mariage ?

– Il a argué que j'étais sortie trop salie par la guerre. Sa mère et lui–même s'en étaient tirés à plutôt bon compte et son père en fuite ne pouvait pas prendre ma défense. Pour cette raison le mariage a été annulé. Un comble ! Ce n'était pas moi qui avait la marque des ténèbres gravée sur le bras mais lui. Narcissa ne s'y est pas opposée, elle ne m'appréciait guère. De surcroît renoncer à moi c'était renoncer à tout lien avec les mangemorts, désavouer le choix de son mari, et passer du bon côté de la loi. Elle a demandé le divorce. Ainsi, le repentir de ces deux–là a paru sincère et c'est désormais moi que l'on poursuit en me croyant encore liée avec les mangemorts.

– C'est assez absurde, convint Olivier après un instant de réflexion.

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire, renchérit Pansy en croisant les bras.

Elle tremblait légèrement, et ses yeux papillonnaient de fatigue.

– Voulez–vous rester dormir ? Osa demander l'homme. Il y a de la place dans le manoir et vous ne risquez rien. Je suis en deuil comme vous venez de l'apprendre.

Pansy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. En l'espace de quelques instants elle devint livide et s'affaissa légèrement. Elle amblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se tenir droite. Elle se releva de la chaise et vacilla. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil suspicieux à Olivier.

– Vous m'avez empoisonné ? N'est ce pas ?

– Ne soyez pas ridicule mademoiselle Parkinson. Si j'avais voulu faire cela je m'y serais pris bien plus tôt. Après tout, vous ne deviez même pas rester dîner.

La méfiance de Pansy ne retombait pas, mais elle était de plus en plus faible. Olivier avait à présent un air légèrement inquiet. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure chez lui. Cela serait une énorme source de problème. Surtout si elle était vraiment recherchée, comme elle l'affirmait. Il tenait assez à sa petite vie morne et tranquille. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle prudent. Elle trouva la force de pointer sa baguette vers lui, mais l'homme y fit à peine attention.

Il plaqua sa main sur le front de la femme et le trouva brûlant. Il grimaça.

– Ce genre de malaise vous arrive souvent ?

– Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois, admit Pansy de mauvaise grâce.

– Je vais vous soutenir jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur. Si vous arrêtez de pointer votre baguette sur moi. D'accord ?

A regret Pansy abaissa l'arme et la remis dans la poche à cet effet.

– Soyons clair, marmonna–t–elle. Je refuse que vous me portiez ou que vous me fassiez léviter avec votre baguette comme un vulgaire sac.

– Si tel est votre désir. Mais vous allez avoir du mal à gravir les marches, même s'il n'y a qu'un seul étage.

Sans rien répondre la femme se redressa et s'agrippa à lui avec des mains qui avaient pour l'occasion pris l'allure de serres de rapace aux jointures blanchies. Et ils se mirent en route vers le premier. La montée fut laborieuse et une fois près du lit la jeune femme s effondra.

La chambre était meublée d'une façon assez neutre, cependant le vert prédominait et autour du miroir de la coiffeuse, des serpents en argent étaient ciselés.

– Ma sœur a été répartie à Serpentard, dit Olivier en guise d'explication. Mais à partir du moment où elle est entrée à Poudlard, elle s'est plus ou moins brouillée avec mes parents. Elle venait rarement ici et la décoration est restée assez impersonnelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai peu côtoyée. Elle avait une dizaine d'années de plus que moi.

Mais il avait parlé en pure perte. Pansy les yeux clos ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'efforçait de réguler sa respiration trop rapide et sifflante. L'homme fronça le nez.

– C'est une crise d'asthme que vous faites ? Si vous avez du mal à respirer, je peux vous apporter une potion. Il y en a tout un stock dans la réserve.

– Pas la peine, ce serait inefficace, siffla la jeune femme. Ne vous angoissez pas. Je ne suis pas à l'agonie. Demain cela ira beaucoup mieux. C'est désagréable mais ponctuel. Je vous rassure, vous n'aurez pas mon cadavre sur les bras.

– Vous n'avez besoin de rien donc ?

– Une couverture de plus ne serait pas de refus. Il fait … Il fait vraiment froid ici.

Un peu gêné il alla ouvrir l'armoire. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait aux affaires de sa sœur et ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il trouva un dessus de lit sur l'étagère du haut et ne s'attarda pas à contempler les bibelots étranges qui peuplaient les autres niveaux. Il songea cependant qu'il devrait les détruire lui-même avant le passage de la démolisseuse magique. Il n'était jamais bon d'oublier des artefacts de magie noire au fin fond de ses tiroirs.

Sans un mot, il revint vers le lit, arrangea la couverture supplémentaire que Pansy s'empressa de tirer vers elle. Quelques instants plus tard ses tremblements semblèrent enfin s'apaiser à défaut de cesser totalement. Elle le regarda fixement, de ses yeux sombres, comme un chat que l'on dérange lors de sa sieste et il se sentit soudainement de trop.

Géné il murmura :

– Je vais vous laisser à présent. Tachez de dormir.

Puis il quitta la chambre, silencieux comme une ombre sur le parquet d'acajou trop bien ciré. Toujours trop bien ciré songea–t–il. En son temps sa sœur lui avait certainement jeté un sort pour qu'il ne se ternisse pas pendant ses trop longues absences.

* * *

Alors Pansy va-t-elle rester pour le petit déjeuner ? Par qui est-elle poursuivit ? Qu'est–il arrivé à Alicia Spinnet–Dubois ? Tout ça et plus encore … Dans le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !


	3. Chapitre III : Sous le Carrelage

**Voilà un chapitre tardif, mais assez long par rapport aux précédents. **

**Comme d'habitude pas grand-chose ne m'appartient. **

**RAR /**

**Gabrielle : Abrupt ? C'est bien possible, le style est assez bizarre par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant le dialogue. Mais heureuse que ça t'intrigue quand même ! **

**Eliie Evans : C'est vrai que Pansy a pas mal de caractère et dans un sens c'est plus simple à traiter. Olivier est lui bien plus indécis et effacé. Il est plus dur à cerner, même pour moi. J'ai du mal à lui créer une personnalité entière. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de ce qui semblait être un vieux téléphone fit sursauter Olivier. C'est brusquement qu'il repoussa la couverture, se leva d'un bond, et se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Cependant, la moquette humide et moelleuse le ramena bien vite à des souvenirs d'enfance, des sensations tièdes et rassurantes que son corps ne pouvait pas oublier, que rien ne pouvait salir et qui contrastait avec la sueur froide qui s'écoulait contre sa nuque. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait sans doute fait un mauvais rêve avant que le bruit ne vienne l'éveiller.

Le bruit d'un téléphone … Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu de téléphone dans la vieille demeure bourgeoise. Aucune technologie moldue, à sa connaissance. Alicia était venue rarement et n'avait rien apporté qui appartint à l'autre monde. Les parents d'Olivier n'étaient pas de ceux qui persécutaient les moldus, mais ils les méprisaient. Toutes les familles de sorciers avaient cette caractéristique commune, même les Weasley.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort et Olivier ne leur jetait pas la pierre. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de ce genre d'inventions pour des sorciers qui pouvaient transplaner, utiliser les patronus ou encore la poudre de cheminette ?

Le bruit strident se tût et ne reprit pas.

L'homme, soulagé, dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre qu'un simple rideau venait masquer. Grâce au liseré obscur qui encerclait le morceau de tissu, il pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner qu'il ne faisait pas encore jour. Si tel avait été le cas, un sort pour masquer la lumière se serait enclenché et aurait diffusé une très légère lueur bleutée à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Peut–être, après tout, avait–il rêvé la sonnerie ? Il décida de se recoucher et pour cela se sentit un peu lâche. Un vrai Gryffondor aurait mené l'enquête, considéré que l'énigme était bien réelle à défaut d'avoir une preuve du contraire. Olivier Dubois ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un Gryffondor depuis longtemps. Il était fatigué tout ça. Il se doutait presque que si on le répartissait aujourd'hui, le Choixpeau magique ne l'enverrait pas dans cette maison.

Et même à l'époque … Il avait supplié le vieil objet de l'envoyer dans la maison rouge et or car il savait par sa sœur que c'était celle qui comptait la meilleure équipe de quidditch menée par le légendaire Charlie Weasley, un attrapeur de talent.

Et puis il ne voulait pas être comme sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses parents.

Les paupières rendues lourdes par toutes ses réflexions il sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil, peu à peu. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard le signal reprit violemment. Il se releva.

A contrecœur il se releva. Un mince espoir l'habitait encore. C'était peut–être une mauvaise blague.

D'un coup il se souvint de Pansy qui dormait dans la chambre en face. Il avait oublié sa présence saugrenue. De toute façon elle ne portait qu'un petit sac à main pour tout bagage et il n'avait pas subit de sort d'agrandissement. C'était maigre. Mais si elle avait fui certaines personnes comme elle l'affirmait, ce n'était guère étonnant. L'idée qu'elle pût transporter sur elle un vieux téléphone moldu lui paraissait improbable.

Le bruit semblait venir du fond du couloir.

Dans le corridor sombre, il était malhabile, se faisait l'effet d'un mauvais cambrioleur. C'est à tâtons qu'il chercha un interrupteur, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans le manoir. La chambre de son hôte était toujours fermée.

Sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre et il se maudit pour son imprévoyance. Il avait fait la guerre pourtant, il savait que dans la situation actuelle, alors que des gens mal intentionnés surveillaient peut–être la maison, il n'aurait pas du sortir désarmé.

Peut–être qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Le danger était de retour dans sa maison sous la forme d'un petit bout de femme du nom de Pansy Parkinson.

Et même en pensant cela il mentait encore. Il était très bien placé pour savoir que le danger ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Pour être plus précis, il n'avait jamais quitté Alicia, qui souvent arborait un air trop lointain, trop vague, de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose qui l'inquiète mais refuse d'en parler.

Soudain il entendit une sorte de craquement. Il se figea. Les barrières des fenêtres qui protégeaient de la lumière semblèrent disparaître et un rayon de lune gicla sur la porte de noyer, laissant voir une fissure horizontale, un sourire tordu qui se moquait de son angoisse. Entre deux sonneries stridentes, Olivier l'entendait rire à travers ses grincements. L'adrénaline du danger contrôlait son corps et il sentit que ses doigts raides étaient parcourus de tremblements.

La guerre jaillit en flashs trop colorés dans son esprit. Il revit toute ses erreurs tactiques qui avaient causés des morts. Il parvint à se ressaisir mais n'eût pas le courage de revenir en arrière pour récupérer sa baguette sans doute posée sur une commode. Si comme il le pensait, on avait lancé un sort de neutralisation magique sur la maison cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien.

Il referma la porte, car à présent la lumière de la lune l'agaçait, et se mit à avancer dans le noir. Entre les sonneries répétées, le silence paraissait assourdissant. Les plaintes geignardes du vieil artefact moldu rendait toute vie sourde et Olivier ne parvenait même pas à entendre le bruit de sa propre respiration, pourtant précipitée.

Il se cogna contre une banquette et tressaillit violemment. Il resta paralysée un moment par la douleur et l'anxiété qui brouillaient les pensées.

Depuis quand y avait–il une banquette ici ? En montant à l'étage il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il secoua la tête. Avait–il à ce point oublié à quoi ressemblait sa propre maison ? Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait accordée que peu d'intérêt depuis son retour. Son hôte imprévue avait accaparé toute son attention.

Mais tout de même ! Cela faisait bien cent ans que les meubles n'avaient pas bougés. Fallait–il que toute sa vie soit remise en cause pour qu'il se rende compte de la malheureuse présence d'un banc dans un couloir ? Etait–il si aveugle à son environnement ?

Depuis quelques temps il se sentait étrange, il perdait la mémoire. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore de son âge.

Ses poumons semblaient s'être brutalement resserrés. Ils l'empêchaient de respirer en silence. Il aurait tellement aimé se réfugier dans le placard de sa chambre comme lorsqu'il était gosse et que des étrangers inquiétants complotaient avec son père pendant la nuit dans le boudoir. Leurs murmures remontaient par la cheminée de la chambre de l'enfant et il entendait tout de leurs sombre desseins.

Une fois, il était sorti dans le couloir pour mieux écouter. Le souvenir lui revint comme une révélation.

C'était la seule fois, il avait eu tellement peur ! Après cela il s'enfermait dans le placard, là où régnait le silence. Puis la première guerre s'était achevée. Il était parti à Poudlard et avait oublié tout ces épisodes. Seulement pendant les vacances ils ne retournait jamais dans le couloir pendant la nuit.

[…]

La salle de bain d'où provenait le bruit était entrouverte, il pouvait le voir grâce à la lumière artificielle qui filtrait par l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui avait permis de se repérer. Des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Qui était entré ? Comment, surtout ?

Il pénétra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il y vit fut un des larges carreaux de marbre appuyé contre le pieds du lavabo. Sur le sol s'ouvrait un gouffre carré, dans lequel un vieux téléphone beige à cadran était déposé, couvert de poussière et de tâches brunâtres.

Fait étrange il n'était relié à rien. Il fonctionnait alors qu'il n'était pas branché. Olivier savait assez peu de choses sur les téléphones mais se doutait que ce n'était pas normal.

Pansy était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire avec une fausse nonchalance. C'était elle qui avait apporté une chandelle. Il ne l'avait d'abord pas reconnue et avait cru voir sa sœur Clementia, elle lui avait emprunté le peignoir de soie qu'elle portait, du genre un peu osé qu'elle ne mettait jamais en présence de ses parents. Des jambes couleurs de craie s'échappaient de la soie violette. Elles étaient trop maigre et Olivier pouvait presque voir le réseau de nerf grouiller sous sa peau. Il sentit qu'elle était très tendue.

– C'est pour moi, ils sont venus me chercher, dit–elle d'un ton sombre. Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez un exemplaire de cette chose.

Elle avait craché ses derniers mots en désignant le téléphone avec un signe qui dépassait le simple mépris et confinait à la haine pure. Cet air choqua Olivier autant qu'il l'inquiéta.

– Je ne le savais pas non plus, murmura–t–il entre deux sonneries stridentes.

Il se sentait véritablement démuni.

– Je vais répondre. Décréta–t–il.

– Je viens de vous dire que c'était pour moi.

– Vous ne semblez pas vraiment prête à décrocher.

– J'attendais qu'il s'arrête tout seul ! Et puis c'est le vôtre après tout. Vous n'aviez qu'à venir plus vite !

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'elle se contredisait.

– Je vais leurs dire que vous n'êtes pas ici, et aussi de ne plus rappeler.

Pansy parut céder.

– Comme vous–voulez, lâcha–t–elle avant de quitter la pièce. Mais je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Olivier était plus anxieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Avec précaution il décrocha le combiné. Il s'était rarement servi d'un téléphone et jamais d'un modèle aussi vieux. Il prit la voix vaguement ensommeillée et un peu bourrue, du type qui vient d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué étant donné sa situation.

– Allo ?

– Oui bonjour. Monsieur Olivier Dubois, c'est bien ça ?

– Que me voulez–vous ? Et pourquoi m'appelez–vous au beau milieu de la nuit sur une ligne qui n'est sans doute plus attribuée depuis longtemps ?

Son interlocuteur parut surpris un bref instant et se racla la gorge

– Vous connaissez le fonctionnement des lignes téléphoniques monsieur ? C'est assez inhabituel pour un sorcier de votre sang.

Olivier n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, il s'énerva un peu.

– Vous m'avez appelé simplement pour savoir si je savais me servir d'un téléphone ? Et au passage, c'est vous qui avez bloqué l'utilisation de la magie chez moi ?

– Non, non. Bien entendu. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas notre intention. Je suis Dennis Crivey Nous ne nous serions jamais permis de vous déranger pour une futilité. Mais voyez–vous nous téléphonons au sujet de Pansy Parkinson. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait passée la soirée chez vous et qu'elle s'y trouvait encore à l'heure actuel. Vous êtes d'anciens amis de Poudlard c'est ça ?

– Non. Nous n'étions pas amis à Poudlard et elle n'est pas chez moi.

– Vraiment ? Si vous l'apercevez nous vous serions gré de nous le signaler. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer. Il est encore un peu tôt mais je passerais sans doute vous prendre... Disons vers dix heures ? Il faut que vous sachiez que Pansy Parkinson n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, ni de fréquentable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

– Non, je ne vois pas.

– Et bien c'est quelqu'un de dangereux, qui a participé à la guerre du mauvais côté. Pour votre propre sécurité il serait préférable …

– Je suis parfaitement en sécurité, le coupa Olivier, cette fois si réellement énervé. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, j'ai participé à la guerre moi aussi.

– Sans doute, sans doute, répondit distraitement Crivey. Une fois la bataille finale passée tout le monde a semble–t–il participait à la guerre. C'est étonnant qu'avec un tel soutien nous n'ayons pas triompher plus vite … En outre avec le temps les hommes s'adoucissent et le contact des femmes endort parfois leur méfiance.

– Pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne vous permet pas ! Veuillez vous occuper de vos propre affaires et me laisser en paix.

– Je passerais à dix heures monsieur Dubois. Nous savons tous deux que Pansy Parkinson se trouve chez vous. Vous êtes donc en danger ...

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase réponse, il raccrocha rageusement. Une tête curieuse passa par l'ouverture de la porte.

– J'ai cru que ce n'était pas possible …

– Quoi donc ? Demanda Olivier d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– De vous mettre en colère à ce point. Je me demande ce que Dennis à bien pu vous dire pour obtenir ce résultat. Quelque part je l'admire …Avec mon caractère de cochon, moi–même je n'ai pas réussi. C'était Crivey n'est–ce–pas, au téléphone ? Que vous a–t–il dit pour que vous soyez aussi en colère ?

Au lieu de répondre il haussa les épaules et se perdit dans la contemplations des carreaux bleus du sol de la salle de bain. Cette pièce lui avait toujours parue incongru dans la maison sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui c'était chose faite.

Cette pièce lui semblait bien plus moldue que sorcière. Et rien ne respirait le luxe à l'intérieur. Des colories des années soixante jusqu'à la forme des plaintes : tout était démodé. Pas étonnant dans ces circonstances que sa sœur l'ait détestée à ce point. Elle refusait tout simplement d'y mettre les pieds et préférait monter un étage, courant ainsi le risque de ne pas avoir d'eau chaude. Olivier était le seul à s'en servir.

\- Son frère est mort pendant la bataille finale, il me semble ? Fit observer Olivier.

Le ton de sa voix était presque accusateur.

\- Quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ? Dois-je pour autant me laisser faire ? Je ne suis que l'outil de leur vengeance. Dois-je lui permettre d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance à lui et aux autres ? Trouvez vous ça juste ? Vraiment ? Les mangemorts avaient eux aussi des familles. Ils se cachent pour protéger leurs enfants.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous mêlée à tout ça, si vous êtes aussi innocente que vous prétendez ?

\- Je connais les noms, les cachettes. Mon père me les avait laissé. J'ai détruit la liste mais tous les noms sont inscrits dans mes souvenirs.

\- Il y a beaucoup de manière d'extorquer des souvenirs, des pensées. Comment se fait-ils qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à leur fin ?

Pansy ricana :

\- Je suis une fille de mangemort. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on ne m'a pas appris à verrouiller mon esprit ? Toutes les familles de sang-purs se transmettent ce type de savoir plutôt mal considérés mais tellement pratiques. J'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien n'est-ce-pas ? Vous y êtes aussi passé. Tous les enfants de sorciers connaissent l'occlumencie et pourtant aucun ne semble l'avoir apprise. Le paradoxe m'a toujours amusé. Je reconnais cependant que l'insensibilisation au verisaterum et moins courante mais mon père était un grand paranoïaque. Et puis, depuis que j'ai donné quelques noms, il m'ont laissé une relative liberté. Pour eux je ne suis pas vraiment coupable. Juste souillée par toutes ces horreurs.

\- Quels noms avez-vous donné ?

\- Ceux des gens que je n'aimais pas et qui avaient refusé de payer. J'ai quand même une pincée d'honnêteté. Je fais toujours ce que je dis. Je tiens mes promesses.

\- Vous leurs faites du chantage !

\- C'est horrible n'est-ce-pas ? Vous semblez oublier que je ne dois rien à toutes ces personnes. Ce n'étaient pas mes amis. Si mon père m'avait laissé leurs noms et adresses c'était justement pour que je leur extorque de quoi vivre. Il est en prison et toute ma famille est ruinée. Il ne voulait pas me laisser sans ressources. Et puis c'était un moyen de me protéger. Les anciens mangemorts pouvaient très bien tenter de m'éliminer comme un témoin gênant qui a renié les magnifiques idées de Lord Voldemort et tente de se réintégrer : une traite à mon sang en somme. Drago Malefoy tremble tous les jours avant de s'endormir je pense. Son manoir est devenu un bunker dont il n'ose pas sortir son fils. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée de mécontenter Lucius.

A ce nom Olivier se raidit soudainement. Mais Pansy ne le remarqua pas. Il demanda :

\- C'est lui qu'ils veulent que vous livriez ?

\- C'est lui. Et je ne le ferais pas. Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà d'ailleurs. Mais à cause de leur optimisme forcené assez exaspérant ils espèrent encore.

\- Pourquoi ? Si vous avez dénoncez tous les autres.

\- Lucius était comme un père pour moi. Peut-être est–il même plus que ça. Pensez-vous vraiment que je livrerais la personne qui m'est la plus chère à une torture horrible, puis à la mort. Même si c'est un monstre … Ce qui reste à prouver. Qu'importe ce genre de classification ! Voyez-vous moi je suis nihiliste, et je le suis salement. Le bien et le mal ? Que m'importe ! La morale je m'en fiche. Le fait que ça vous choque ne fait que m'amuser.

– Et l'empathie ? Demanda doucement Olivier.

– L'empathie ! L'empathie est pour les faibles. Dans les familles comme la mienne, elle est brisée avant l'âge de cinq ans. Il n'y a guère que quelques irréductibles comme Narcissa Malefoy qui puisse encore l'éprouver. Et encore ! Aller pleurnicher pour qu'on protège son fils est, somme toute, une forme admirable de manipulation.

–Vous mentez, la contredit platement son hôte. Vous apprenez à masquer l'empathie. Pas à ne pas en avoir car une telle chose est impossible. Les personnes qui n'ont véritablement pas d'empathie sont rares. Même Bellatrix souffrirait si l'on s'en prenait à sa sœur. Même Voldemort avait certainement de l'empathie pour quelque chose ou pour quelqu'un.

Ses paroles semblèrent affecter Pansy de façon disproportionnée.

– Taisez vous, cracha–t–elle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes pire qu'un de ses blaireaux qui prônaient les valeurs de l'amitié à Poudlard.

Il enfonça le clou.

– Si vous avez décidé de protéger Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à la mort, c'est bien que quelque part, vous êtes capable d'empathie. Avez–vous peur d'assumer vos contradictions ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux comme si elle tentait de l'assassiner d'un regard.

– Vous êtes obtus. Je ne dirais plus rien.

– Ça aura le mérite d'être plutôt reposant. Vous voulez manger et boire quelque chose ? Avec tout ça ma nuit a beau avoir été courte, je considère qu'elle est terminée.

– Grâce à vous, je suis également bien trop énervée pour pouvoir dormir de nouveau. Crivey viendra à quelle heure ?

– Il passera à dix heures mais je ne lui ouvrirai pas.

– Vous devriez pourtant. Il aura sans doute des tas de choses méchantes à vous dire sur moi. Peut–être que ça vous aidera à me coller dehors sans sentir poindre votre culpabilité d'honnête homme.

– Pour la dernière fois, si je n'avais pas voulu de vous, je ne vous aurais pas invité à entrer.

– Vous pensez ça pour le moment, mais c'est comme pour les vampires, on décide toujours trop à la légère. C'est un choix lourd de conséquences et irrévocable. Heureusement Crivey est un peu exorciste.

Olivier soupira :

– Taisez–vous pour l'amour de Merlin. Je vais nous faire du café. Nous en avons besoins autant l'un que l'autre.

Il engloba une dernière fois du regard la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, comme pour verrouiller ce nouveau problème, le téléphone gisait toujours abandonné près de la baignoire. Une fois de plus il se sentit lâche. Pansy posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Et ce téléphone, que faisait–il là ?

L'homme se passa la main sur le front et dérangea sa frange comme si on lui demandait de résoudre un problème d'Arithmancie particulièrement complexe.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura–t–il plus pour lui–même qu'en réponse à son hôte. Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée.

* * *

**Les fins de chapitres dans ce genre d'histoire sont toujours un peu sadique … Le principe de l'énigme sans doute ! Je plaide non coupable.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
